El olor a muerte
by Zafiro Sayame
Summary: La muerte era una escalera que cada escalón seguía igual pero más maltrecho que otros por su distinguido uso… la muerte era infinita. Pero depende… depende de cuanto odio y furia se haga el crimen." Una trágica historia protagonizada por mimi.


El olor a muerte

ZafiroSayame

Ahí se encontraba… tirada en suelo, recostada sobre la alfombra azul marino mirando fijamente el techo. Su vestimenta rasgada y sus heridas eran señales de haber acabado en una ardua pelea. Sus lágrimas escapaban aun, no había como detenerlas, ¿para qué? Total… ya nada valía, ya nada tiene sentido… todo había acabado, éste era un fin, un lamentable fin que era el único testigo de su partida.

Lo había perdido, otra vez… era ya la tercera oportunidad y no la aprovechó. Con sus 24 años de edad vivía en eso, o diría… vivió, la muerte es un silencio que ahora se hace escuchar…

Llorar, perder… no existe diferencia, ambos es el dolor con otras caras… ahora ¿Qué hará? Caminar por un viejo camino de nuevo cansará la emoción y aburrirá el deseo de seguir adelante. Perseverante ya no se puede ser, mimada, encariñada con el lujo, todo es rosa…

Rodeada de sangre, la vida es una carta, ambos lados tienen caras diferentes, esos lados representan la fantasía y la realidad… y en los dos se vive, solo que no se sabe diferenciar en que nos encontramos… para ella la vida es un juego, un juego que al final siempre termina ganando, pero ya no… ya no seguirá teniendo premios a gratis.

Sierra sus ojos, el sol perturba su vista, seca las lágrimas escapadas por sus castaños ojos. Son las doce, ya tan rápido pasó el tiempo, las cortadas empiezan a arder, al igual que el cuchillo en su pecho, es raro que aun no halla muerto… mirando su alrededor nota que ya todo no es igual… a lo mejor ya está muerta, o quizás no, y por el sufrimiento le hace ver cosas que no hay.

Su mano empieza a acariciar el suelo, esta cómodo… por lo menos muere en un lugar satisfactorio. Lastima que es una alfombra, su sangre ensucia tanto que les costara limpiar… les compadece.

Parte de su cuerpo es descubierto debido a la ropa rota en pedazos, sus intimidades por lo menos se esconden debajo su ropa interior rosada, que le da un toque tierno y sexy. Con sus labios saborea la sangre que escapan de estos, ya falta poco, lo percibe… doce y cuarto, el tiempo pasa rápido, si… ese es el problema, no sabe aprovechar un momento, ¿Y a ahora de que sirve admitirlo? Repetitivo se pinta en su mente aquella frase que traspasa su alma… "Sin él ya nada tiene sentido"

El teléfono… suena, no para de sonar. ¿Quién llamará? La castaña voltea mirando al teléfono, nadie contesta… ella trata de ignorar con un pensamiento. En su mente se posa una figura desquiciada que robó su corazón, se aprovechó de él, ella tan inocente y tonta le dio todo, casa, comida, sexo… no le falto nada, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso su perfección es insuficiente para él? Nuevamente este terrible odio y la angustia cortan en líneas rojas su corazón. Tan mimada, tan engreída… todo tiene su castigo por tal, y ella creyendo que era la equivocada, y no… era él el maldito que la mató.

¡Callen ese teléfono! Grita. Que desespero, si solo pudiera levantarse y coger el auricular y pedir ayuda... pero ¡¿Para qué rayos si nada tiene sentido! La muerte es la única solución ahora, seguir en vida solo encaminara arrepentimiento y dolor hasta la vejez de la castaña. Se siente… huele a muerte

Alguien se acerca. La joven voltea impresionada y mira la puerta, se escuchan unos pasos… se llena de rencor, es él, ha venido por ella, la perdonó… pero, también puede que venga por la razón de asegurarse si realmente murió. ¡Que angustia! Muere ya niña… siente un frío, ya la muerte esta acariciando su alma vacía.

Sus ojos abiertos por completo hacen mostrar su incandescente miedo. Cada vez están más cerca… las heridas ahora arden más que antes, la sangre empieza a salir más de lo normal, hay riesgo de hemorragia…

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué ahora hay más rencor que antes? ¿Para qué tener miedo si de todas formas va a morir, mimi? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? ¿Mirar otra vez sus azules ojos y no olvidarlos? Escapa… es ahora o nunca.

La castaña empieza a arrastrarse por el suelo hasta el teléfono, es un milagro que siga sonando, debe contestar… o sino se lamentara por ello eternamente. Acercándose hasta el aparato, mediante gemidos de dolor y terribles llantos se arrastra… pero, en eso se abre la puerta. La castaña voltea impactada, pero nota que no era él… era una mujer… era su mejor amiga, sora… ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-¡yo voy…!- se acerca al teléfono y contesta –residencia ishida, habla sora ¿Quién habla?

"¿Qué rayos hace takeunochi en mi casa?" se decía mimi mirando extrañada a sora, en frente de ella… a su lado prácticamente.

-sora… es yolei, ¿Estás sola?

-no… matt también está aquí ¿Por qué?

"¡¿Matt está aquí!" el terror, miedo, dolor… están volviendo, matt está ahí aun… ¿Por qué no ha entrado a la habitación?

-sal de ahí cuando puedas…- decía la voz femenina con tonos preocupantes y silenciosos, por miedo a que el hombre de la casa escuche

-¿eh…? No entiendo… ¿Por qué?

-ya descubrí quien fue le acecino de mimi...

La joven sentada al lado de takeunochi no la dejaba de ver, ¿Qué hacia en su casa? ¿Por qué estaba ella allí? ¿Por qué… no se da cuenta que ella está ahí, a su lado? Sin remedio, a lo mejor sora no puede ver ya que no tiene sus lentes puestos, así que… la joven levantándose forzadamente, empieza a susurrar gritos de dolor, esto llena de espanto a la pelirroja.

-yo también lo se… pero no entiendo que tiene que ver matt con tai…

-no sora, tai no fue… fue matt

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿Estas loca! Él es incapaz de hacer tal barbaridad…

-por favor, créeme… aquí tengo las pruebas. No hubo testigos, pero fue matt, las pruebas de sangre de las uñas de éste son positivas, pertenecen al tipo de sangre de mimi…

-¡yolei, no digas disparates! ¡Mimi murió por culpa de tai!

Esto hizo que al piel de mimi se erizara como a la de un minino asustado… ¿Acaso lo que dijo sora era en serio? "yo… estoy… ¿muerta?" esto la hace caer nuevamente, manteniéndola en un duro shock.

-¿Así…? ¿Y cómo explicas que en ese mismo instante tai estaba comprando unas rosas para ella? Aquí tengo la fecha y hora en que las compró, así que tengo todas las pruebas afirmadas de que matt fue el acecino…

- puede que tai no la halla matado… ¿pero por qué lo haría mi matt?

"¿Su… matt?" Cada vez esto es peor, en vez de que la castaña muera por hemorragia va a morir en shock por tantas cosas que se han dicho. Ella solo le mira, pero luego su atención es llamada por otros pasos que se aproximan…. Mira la puerta, esperando pacientemente quien es el otro visitante, ¿o será…?

-¿sora…?- en eso, abre la puerta un joven rubio ojos azules mientras se abotonaba su camisa -¿Quién está al teléfono?

Mimi mira impresionada la puerta, la sangre deja de fluir y su piel se torna un color pálido, el arma blanca clavada a su pecho concierna más dolor… un ardor tan fuerte que esto hizo hacer gritar a la tachikawa. Maldito dolor… maldito matt…

-por favor sora… sal de ahí, huye mientras puedas… matt es el acecino, y tú lo sabes, solo que no lo quieres creer…- le dijo rogando yolei mientras intentaba no gritar

-sora… te estoy hablando

-¡sal de ahí!- desesperada takeunochi cuelga el teléfono

-¿sora…?- la pelirroja respirando forzadamente, queda impactada mirando el teléfono, tenia que huir… algo le decía que tenia que hacerlo

-era… un vendedor… de cosméticos- dijo volteándose con una sonrisa imitada

-ya veo… bueno, dame un beso que me voy- dijo acercándose a sora hacia sus labios, pero esta lo evadió con un giro de cabeza hacia un lado -¿sora…?

-yamato… ¿Qué sucedió… realmente?- al decir esto, fijó en matt una mirada culpable, si iba a huir… tenia que estar segura de que él fue

-¿eh…? ¿Qué cosa?

-mimi… ¿Quién la mató…?- esto hizo erizar la piel del rubio, ¿Sora sospechará? -responde…

-todos sabemos que fue tai… el estaba aquí cuando ella yacía muerta en el suelo

"¡mentira!" gritó junto los llantos y gemidos de dolor la castaña mientras se levantaba y miraba eufórica a yamato… el ardor se está multiplicando, al igual que el sufrimiento.

-no… en ese momento el se encontraba comprando unas flores para ella- al decir esto, empieza a rodear al rubio, quedando detrás de él

-sora… estoy apurado- con destino de encaminarse fuera de ahí, la pelirroja lo detiene, colocando su palma izquierda sobre el pecho de matt

-no te voy a dejar ir hasta decirme la verdad… ¿Tuviste algo que ver con la muerte de mimi?

-¿Qué insinúas? ¡¿Qué yo la maté! ¡Maldita sea, sora! ¡No entiendo por qué me haces recordar esto!- diciendo esto, se aleja de takeunochi golpeando la pared

-yo… yo no eh dicho eso- sintiendo cierto rencor en su piel, el miedo ahora se encontraba en el aire, al igual que la furia…

-¡¿Entonces! ¡Mimi fue mi novia, duré con ella mas de 6 años y piensas que yo fui el acecino que la mató! ¡¿Te estas dando cuenta de los disparates que dices!

-Matt… yo… yo no creí…- ahora sí la inocencia y miedo de la pelirroja era su carácter, perdió el valor, se equivocó… no tuvo por que culpar a matt por tal barbaridad

-no, no creíste sora… yo me marcho- y antes de salir…

"¡No te escapes!" gritó la castaña corriendo hasta yamato y traspasándolo con su espíritu, le hizo detener dejándole paralizado, con escalofríos…

-¿matt…?- cuando iba a caminar hasta él, sintió algo debajo de la alfombra, algo que nunca había sentido… -¿eh…?- se agacha tocando aquel montículo molesto que sobresalía disimuladamente de la alfombra. Curiosa, camina hasta la esquina del cuarto para quitar la alfombra del suelo, no estaba cosida al piso… esto es raro. Al quitarla por completa y llegar hasta el punto inusual de molestia, nota que se trata de una parte del suelo sobresalida, algo tenia adentro…

-so… sora…- dijo cortado matt… algo le tiene amarrado al suelo, lo tiene paralizado…

-mmm…- murmura la pelirroja levantando la piedra para sacar de un agujerito una bola de papel, que inusual… abriéndolo delicadamente nota en él escrituras viejas y muy mal escritas. Letra que dejo estupefacta a la takeunochi –sangre…- la carta estaba escrita pro sangre, letras pequeñas, débiles… el autor ah de haber estado en un momento catastrófico por haber escrito de tal forma –"Sus ojos me hicieron confesar mi pecado, no dejarle de mirar inocente y rencorosa me hizo débil. Lamentablemente no tuve fuerzas y me deje lastimar, el tenia razón… le había engañado, yo era suya, mas de nadie pero… algo en mí aburrió que le cambié por otro, y ahora me arrepiento mas que nunca, pero es demasiado tarde… así, sin ayuda ni perdón me encuentro aquí acostada en este suelo… desangrada y llena de heridas que eran señales de su desahogo de odio y furia; celos… yamato ¿Qué es el amor? ¿Crees que me amabas? No… obsesión sentías, y yo solamente quería buscar más… conocer otras alternativas pero, tu mente no me lo permitió… y aquí me encuentro, esperando a la muerte para que ésta culmine mi dolor… Atte. Tachikawa Mimi.- los ojos de sora se encontraban totalmente abiertos, esta letra es de mimi, no tenia duda… matt era el acecino

La castaña voltea para poder ver a sora sentada en el suelo con la carta de sangre en las manos… ¿Había escrito eso? ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo? Matt toma su propio control, y mimi solo observaba, huele a muerte… ¿Se repetirá de nuevo el crimen?

-matt…- se levanta y mira con odio al rubio –tu la mataste…

-…- se voltea con la cabeza baja, escondiendo su rostro… suenan los huesos de sus manos, tronando su cuello a los lados también suenan, huele a furia… huele a muerte –si… sora. Yo la maté

-¿por… qué?- dos pasos hacia tras, el se va acercando… otra vez ese miedo y escalofrío pinta la piel de la takeunochi

-porque la maldita esa me engañó… me tomo por imbesil, se acostó con mi mejor amigo… tenia que merecer un castigo- dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando raramente a sora, este hombre está completamente loco –y tú… serás la próxima

-no…- aprovechando el momento, tira la carta al suelo y corre, pero el rubio la alcanzó, tomándola y tirándola al suelo –no… matt ¡no!

Y la castaña solo observaba el momento… impactada camina hacia el teléfono para colocarse debajo de la mesa y observar el masacre. Abrazando sus piernas, queda inmóvil mirando la carta… estaba viviendo en un ciclo, con razón la alfombra, el color de las paredes… todo había cambiado, era una escalera que cada escalón seguía igual pero más maltrecho que otros por su distinguido uso… la muerte era infinita. Pero depende… depende de cuanto odio y furia se haga el crimen.

"Aun percibo el aroma de la muerte…"

Fin

Comentarios de parte de la autora:

O.oU fuck… lo que se me ocurrió escribir, sin comentarios! (bueno, unos cuantos) la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de cómo salió esto, creo que como quede con el trauma de la película "La maldición" quise plasmar algo asi relacionado, pero nada comparado con esa peli ("El exorcista" es un tetero junto con "La maldición" O.o) wenu, a lo que íbamos, espero que les halla gustado el fic quien lo diría? Matt acecino por celos, que loco! (sorry a las fans de matty U) En fin… me gustaría que dejaran reviews y opinen, acepto criticas, no insultos ¬¬ nos vemos!

Con cariño.

ZafiroSayame

Visiten mi web! http:groups. 


End file.
